Who Am I?
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Courtney Mathews and Buffy Summers switch Lives and things will never be the same...GHBTVS xover
1. Their Wish

Who am I? I don't own BUFFY or GH  
  
PORT CHARLES  
  
Courtney Mathews had just entered her loft with Jason Morgan after fighting with her best friend.  
  
"Do you still love Liz," said Courtney.  
  
"No," said Jason, "not in the same way I love you."  
  
"Oh Jason," said Courtney, "when can this trial be over."  
  
"I have no clue," said Jason, "we need to wait."  
  
"I don't want to wait," said Courtney, "I wish I was anywhere but here."  
  
SUNNYDALE  
  
Buffy Summers had just finished her normal patrol and was heading home when she heard a noise.  
  
"I'm gonna kick your..," she said.  
  
She turned around steak in hand to realize Spike was standing there.  
  
"One of these days," said Buffy, "I'm going to accidentally get you."  
  
"You'll regret the day you do luv," said Spike.  
  
"Yeh," said Buffy, "I guess your right."  
  
"Want to head over to my crypt slayer," said Spike  
  
" I wish," said Buffy.  
  
"Don't wish," said Spike.  
  
"I'm tired the hell mouth though, said Buffy, "I wish I was anywhere but here."  
  
WISH GRANTED 


	2. Who am I?

Who am I? I don't own BUFFY or GH  
  
  
  
There was a flash of light all of a sudden in the two towns as everything went black.  
  
When all seemed normal both girls were lying on the ground.  
  
"Courtney, said Jason, " are you all right."  
  
Buffy opened her eyes expecting to see Spike when all she saw was Jason Morgan.  
  
"Courtney," said Jason, "speak to me."  
  
"Who are you," said Buffy looking around, "and where are we."  
  
"Funny Courtney," said Jason.  
  
"And WHY are you calling me Courtney," said Buffy.  
  
"Did you hit your head hard," said Jason, "Your name is Courtney, I'm Jason, and where at your place."  
  
"This isn't."said Buffy stopping mid sentence looking in the mirror, "Isn't me."  
  
Just then Buffy fell back.  
  
~~~  
  
"Buffy," said Spike, "don't die on me."  
  
"I knew we should have waited till after the trial," said Courtney.  
  
"What trial luv," said Spike, "Buffy are you okay."  
  
"What are with the accent Jase," said Courtney, "and calling me Buffy."  
  
"Excuse me," said Spike.  
  
Just then Courtney opened her eyes.  
  
"Whoever you are," said Courtney, "Know this my brother is SONNY CORENTHOS."  
  
"You don't have a brother luv," said Spike, "what's wrong."  
  
"Where the HELL am I," said Courtney.  
  
"My Crypt Slayer," said Spike, "brought you here when you passed out."  
  
"What do you mean Slayer," said Courtney, "and why do you live in a crypt."  
  
"Silly," said Spike, "for a Vampire Slayer you shore seem clueless."  
  
"VAMPIRE SLAYER," said Courtney falling backward.  
  
~~~~  
  
The Next CHAP will be BUFFY in PC 


	3. Buffy In Port Charles

Who am I? I don't own BUFFY or GH  
  
  
  
Buffy opened her eyes to see if this Jason guy was just a dream however it wasn't.  
  
"Ok," said Buffy, "what kind of demon are you."  
  
"Excuse me Courtney," said Jason, "you seem like someone else."  
  
"Oh my god," said Buffy, "I did wish I was in another place, Dam vengeance demons."  
  
"Are you ok," said Jason.  
  
"Fine," said Buffy, "so your this Courtney's boyfriend huh."  
  
"Well," said Jason.  
  
"Cause frankly if your not a Vamp," said Buffy, "hell even if you were I'd date you."  
  
"Who are you," said Jason, "where is Courtney."  
  
"She is probably in California living my life," said Buffy, "as for me I'm Buffy Summers."  
  
Just then Elizabeth ran into the loft followed by Zander.  
  
"I tried to stop her Jason," said Zander.  
  
"It's ok Zander," said Jason, "what do you want Liz it's a bad time."  
  
"I want to apologize," said Liz.  
  
"Accepted," said Buffy, "for whatever it was."  
  
Liz and Zander left.  
  
"So Buffy," said Jason, "tell me about yourself."  
  
"Well," said Buffy, "I live in California, I work part time as a counselor at the local high school where my sister is in ninth grade, I raise my sister since my mom died, and oh yea I'm the SLAYER."  
  
"OK," said Jason, "you are the Chosen one I see."  
  
"And I just hope Courtney can handle the pressure," said Buffy, "I just wanted a vacation NOT a new life."  
  
"Well Buffy," said Jason, "since your COURTNEY for now let me tell you about her."  
  
"Fine,' said Buffy.  
  
"Well she is the sister of mob boss Sonny Corenthos who happens to be my partner," said Jason, "she also just got out of a bad relationship with my brother AJ, and we are kind of dating."  
  
"Kind of Jason," said Buffy.  
  
"Well I got married so I wouldn't be able to testify against a friend in a trial," said Jason,  
  
"After the trial ends Brenda and I divorce and Courtney and I become official."  
  
"I see," said Buffy.  
  
"I need to go," said Jason, "I'll be by tomorrow."  
  
"Fine," said Buffy leaning back and having a crazy dream.  
  
Do you Buffy Anne Mathews take Jason Morgan to be your husband-'I do' 'I do' Dose Any one object? 'I bloody well do' 'SPIKE' 'Me too' 'your me' 'NO I'm Courtney Summers the SLAYER'  
  
~~~ WHAT is Happing to COURTNEY Find out in CHAP 4 


	4. Courtney in Sunnydale

Who am I?  
  
I don't own BUFFY or GH  
  
  
  
Courtney was still in shock from what Spike had said.  
  
"Buffy," said Spike, "can you here me luv."  
  
"Tell me now," said Courtney, "Where am I, who do you work for."  
  
"Oh my god," said Spike, "I told her no."  
  
"You told who no," said Courtney.  
  
"Buffy, "said Spike, "whoever you are Buffy is probably in your world while you're here."  
  
"So you believe I'm Courtney," said Courtney.  
  
"Shore do ducks," said Spike, "this is Sunny hell after all."  
  
"OK," said Courtney, "All I know is you're a freak that lives in a crypt and Buffy or me now is the Slayer."  
  
"I resent the freak thing," said Spike, "I'm a vampire with a soul."  
  
"Whatever," said Courtney, "and Buffy what about her."  
  
"Well," said Spike, "she takes care of her sixteen year old sister Dawn, and besides Slaying she is counselor at the High School, anyway ducks what your life like."  
  
"Well Spike," said Courtney, "I am kind of dating this guy Jason whose supposed to be married to stand trial, I just divorced his brother AJ, and OH YEAH my best friend Liz hates me."  
  
"I still don't see why you'd want to come here," said Spike as Dawn entered the crypt with Willow.  
  
"Spike," said Willow, "have you seen."  
  
Willow looked up at Courtney.  
  
"Never mind Dawn," said Willow, "Buffy's here."  
  
"I'm spending the night," said Courtney, "um.."  
  
"Willow," whispered Spike.  
  
"Yes Willow," said Courtney, "so make sure Dawn goes off to school for me."  
  
"Will do Buff," said Willow as the two left.  
  
"That was close," said Courtney.  
  
"Yeh," said Spike, "too close, tomorrow we'll see the watcher to try to send you back."  
  
~~~  
  
WHHAT HAPPENS WHEN CARLEY AND GILES FIND OUT? SEE IN CHAP 5 


	5. The Watchers

Who am I?  
  
I don't own BUFFY or GH  
  
PORT CHARLES  
  
It was the next day as Jason entered the loft with a woman in her late 20's early 30's.  
  
"Buffy," said Jason, "this is Carley, I told her about the situation and."  
  
"You told her EVERYTHING," said Buffy.  
  
"Listen," said Carley, "I know about Slayers in fact I used to date a watcher."  
  
"You did," said Jason.  
  
"Yea," said Carley, "in fact we still keep in touch."  
  
"Can you tell me his name," said Buffy.  
  
"Wesley Windom Price," said Carley.  
  
"Ok," said Buffy, "He's a good one any Carley can you help."  
  
"Well yes and no," said Carley.  
  
MEANWILE THAT SAME TIME IN SUNNYDALE.  
  
"Giles," said Spike, "we have a problem."  
  
"What now," said Giles wiping off his glasses.  
  
"It's Buffy," said Spike, "well Not Buffy really."  
  
"What do you mean Spike," said Giles.  
  
"Buffy is gone and in her place is this girl Courtney," said Spike.  
  
"Looks like Buffy," said Giles.  
  
"He's in Buffy's bloody body," said Spike, "but the slayers strength is in New York with her."  
  
"I see," said Giles, "how did this happen Courtney is it."  
  
"Well Mr. Giles," said Courtney, "From what I'm guessing this Buffy girl and I both wished to be in another place."  
  
"Vengeance Demon?" said Spike.  
  
"I'm afraid it's a lot worse," said Giles.  
  
"Can we get back," said Courtney.  
  
"Only if you're both doing the exact same thing again," said Giles.  
  
"Oh If only Jason were here," said Courtney.  
  
IN PORT CHARLES  
  
"Oh Carley," said Buffy, "If only Spike were here." 


	6. The Boyfriends Turn

Who am I?  
  
I don't own BUFFY or GH  
  
  
  
WISH GRANTED  
  
Buffy and Carley suddenly turned to where Jason was.  
  
"Where the bloody hell am I," Spike said, "and why aren't I burning up."  
  
"Spike," said Buffy, "I missed you."  
  
"Buffy," said Spike, "Is that you."  
  
"Well Me in this girl Courtney's body," said Buffy, "and you're in this guy Jason's Body."  
  
"Oh," said Spike, "bloody well makes sense,"  
  
"What do you mean," said Carley.  
  
"Well ducks," said Spike, "Guess Courtney must be a potential Slayer so all we have to do Is wish your strength to Court and my Vampness to Jason while they wish their ability to us."  
  
"What do you mean Spike," said Buffy.  
  
"Where Stuck in Port Charles FOREVER," said Spike.  
  
IN SUNNYDALE COURTNEY WAS ALSO BEING SHOCKED.  
  
"Courtney," said Jason, "I feel weird."  
  
"That's probably because of where you are," said Giles.  
  
"Who is this Guy," said Jason.  
  
"My Watcher," said Courtney, "I'm the Slayer now."  
  
"Like hell you are," said Jason.  
  
"I'm afraid she has no choice," said Giles, "and now your stuck here too," said Giles, "I Just hope Spike tells Buffy what she needs to do."  
  
"I hope," said Courtney.  
  
"Huh," said Jason, "I'm lost here."  
  
"I'll help," said Courtney, "I wish that I had Buffy's Slayer strength."  
  
PORT CHARLES  
  
"I wish that Courtney had my Slayer Strength," said Buffy."  
  
There was a great surge as the two girls fell backward. 


	7. New Strenths

Who am I?  
  
I don't own BUFFY or GH  
  
"What happened," said Spike.  
  
"It's gone," said Buffy, "I'm normal Again."  
  
~  
  
"What happened Courtney," said Jason.  
  
"I have this great strength all of a sudden," said Courtney.  
  
"I'll test you later," said Giles.  
  
"Not too hard ok," said Courtney, "Now Jason you may not like what I'm about to ask."  
  
"Just ask," said Jason.  
  
"Wish for Spike's vampire strengths," said Courtney, "Don't worry though he has a Soul."  
  
"Fine," said Jason, "I wish for Spike's Vampire Strength."  
  
~  
  
"I wish Jason had my Vampire strength," said Spike.  
  
Another surge occurred this time happening to the boys.  
  
"Spike," said Buffy, "are you okay."  
  
"Feel it Buffy," said Spike, "I have a pulse again."  
  
"Yeh," said Buffy, "you do."  
  
They kissed passionately and stopped.  
  
"Carley," said Buffy, "should we do some memory spell on your husband so he thinks That we are really Courtney and Jason."  
  
"Not necessary," said Carley smiling.  
  
~  
  
"You have no pulse Jason," said Courtney.  
  
"I'm a Vampire now," said Jason, "SLAYER."  
  
"We can still date right Giles," said Courtney pouting.  
  
"Buffy pulled off dating Vampires before," said Giles, "I don't see why you can't."  
  
"OH my god," said Courtney, "Buffy's sister, her friends."  
  
"We'll handle it," said Jason, "we can pretend to be Buffy and Spike I'm sure."  
  
"Not necessary," said Giles smiling. 


	8. Tonight

Who am I?  
  
I don't own BUFFY or GH  
  
"Carley," said Buffy, "what do you mean not necessary."  
  
"Because," said Carley, " I have arranged it Buffy that Sonny has to send you away till the trial is over."  
  
"To Sunnydale," said Buffy.  
  
"Exactly," said Carley, "I'll take Spike here through what he has to do to PULL OFF being Jason for the time being."  
  
"Bloody well will try,' said Spike.  
  
"First step," said Carley, "loose the accent Baldwin will see though it."  
  
Just then Carley's phone began to ring.  
  
"Mrs. Corenthos," said Giles on the other end.  
  
"Let me guess," said Carley, "Buffy's watcher."  
  
"Good guess," said Giles, "now have you come up with a plan."  
  
"Get Courtney's brother to send Buffy to Sunnydale," said Carley, "Run Spike through Jason's trial you."  
  
"Well," said Giles, "train Courtney till Buffy comes then at least they can maybe switch back."  
  
"This whole wish thing is complex," said Carley, "but wouldn't Courtney have to be in her spot too."  
  
"I forgot," said Giles, "I'll send MY slayer on a mission to Port Charles."  
  
~~~  
  
Giles hung up the phone.  
  
"What was the call for Giles," said Courtney.  
  
"Your going to Port Charles TONIGHT," said Giles.  
  
~~~  
  
Carley was still a little shaky at the wheel but she drove back to Harberview Towers.  
  
"Spike," Carley said, "this is your penthouse."  
  
"Ok," said Spike opening the door and going in.  
  
"Buffy," said Carley, "this is where your brother and I live."  
  
Buffy and Carley entered to see a man sitting down playing with a small boy.  
  
"Mommy," the boy said.  
  
"Michel," Carley said, 'can you go to your room for a bit."  
  
"Yes mom," said Michel.  
  
"Sonny," said Carley, "I think Courtney should leave for a while until this whole Alcazar things over."  
  
"I agree," said Sonny, "should I send her to the island."  
  
"No," said Carley, "I have a friend in California who will watch her."  
  
"Fine," said Sonny, "She leaves TONIGHT." 


	9. Welcome Home

Who am I?  
  
I don't own BUFFY or GH  
  
A Few Days Later.  
  
Back in Port Charles Courtney (in Buffy's body) was meeting Carley at Kelly's.  
  
"Can I help you," said Liz.  
  
"Just Coffee Liz," said Courtney.  
  
"Do I know you Miss," said Liz.  
  
"No," said Courtney, "you look like a Liz."  
  
Just then Carley came in.  
  
"Hello ELIZABETH," said Carley, "I was just here to get ms. Summers here."  
  
"Hi," said Courtney, "you must be Carley."  
  
"I'll take you to where you'll be staying," said Carley as she left with Courtney.  
  
In Sunnydale.  
  
Buffy (in Courtney's Body) was just landing at the airport.  
  
"Courtney," said a young red head, "I'm Willow, Giles sent me."  
  
"Willow," Buffy said, "that's a pretty name."  
  
~~  
  
Carley and Courtney were inside Courtney's loft with Spike (in Jason's body).  
  
"This is so weird," said Spike, "I see Buffy, but It's not her."  
  
"I know," said Courtney, "I see Jason, "but It's you Spike."  
  
~~  
  
"This is the Magic Box Courtney," said Willow  
  
"Courtney, Willow," Giles, said from the back, "is that you."  
  
"It's us," said Willow.  
  
"Send Ms. Mathews back," said Giles.  
  
Buffy as Courtney came into the training room.  
  
"My Buffy," said Giles, "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you to Giles," said Buffy, "When can we switch back because frankly I think It's weird looking at Jason over there and seeing Spike."  
  
"Hello," said Jason, "you look like Courtney Buffy."  
  
"Good Point," said Buffy, "I wish Courtney and I and Spike and you were all back to normal again."  
  
~~~  
  
"Spike," said Courtney, "I wish that the four of us could all be in the right place in the right bodies."  
  
WISH GRANTED 


	10. Old Selves, and First Evils

Who am I?  
  
I don't own BUFFY or GH, or PC  
  
The ground began to shake, as there was a bright flash of light.  
  
"Buffy," said Giles, "Buffy, is this really you."  
  
"Yes," said Buffy who now looked like herself said, "It's me Giles."  
  
"And Spike," said Giles, "Are you."  
  
"Bloody hell watcher," said Spike, "that was some trip."  
  
"Same Spike," said Buffy.  
  
~~  
  
"Courtney," said Carley, "Jason."  
  
"Carley," said Courtney looking like herself, "It's me."  
  
"I missed you Carley," said Jason, "Did Spike win for me."  
  
"Yes," said Carley, "Ric Lansing was Alcazar's killer."  
  
"Lawyer Ric Lancing," said Jason.  
  
"That's the one," said Carley.  
  
'Didn't see that coming," said Jason.  
  
"Anyway," said Carley, "I'll leave you two alone."  
  
As Carley Left Jason and Courtney thought they would be able to celebrate Jason's freedom.they were wrong.  
  
~~~  
  
"Giles," said Buffy, "any word about the first."  
  
"Not since you left," said Giles, "but I'd keep your eyes open."  
  
"Should Carley send Courtney here for safety," said Spike.  
  
"Even though she is a potential," said Giles, "I think that her um background in Port Charles will protect her enough."  
  
"You mean her mob boss brother," said Buffy.  
  
"Exactly," said Giles.  
  
~~~  
  
A dark figure appeared in the loft.  
  
"Who are you," said Courtney, "what do you want."  
  
"You know what I want SLAYER," the man said.  
  
"Only a potential one here," Courtney said, "hey you wouldn't by any chance be a Vampire."  
  
"Good guess," the man said, "Names Caleb, pleased to meet you."  
  
Caleb vamped out as Courtney pulled out a steak.  
  
"I'd like to chat Caleb," said Courtney, "but your beneath me."  
  
"No I'm not," said Caleb grabbing Courtney from behind.  
  
Jason still retaining some Vampire strength from when he was in Spike's body grabbed the steak Courtney dropped and pushed it into Caleb. Caleb dropped Courtney and let out a laugh.  
  
"I can't die the NORMAL WAY," Caleb said, "I'm the First."  
  
"I think I know what to do," said Courtney.  
  
"What," said Jason, "besides run like hell."  
  
"We strangle it," said Courtney.  
  
"Vampires can't breathe already," said Jason.  
  
"And then," said Courtney, "decapitate it."  
  
"Good Idea," said Jason.  
  
They knocked out Caleb just barely with a crowbar. Then Courtney found a rope to strangle him while Jason cut his head off.  
  
With Caleb the first evil dead both couples could live seemingly happily ever after.well until the next baddie comes along.  
  
THE END 


End file.
